The Ballad Of Little Joe
Main Cast * Larry the Cucumber * Jean Claude Pea * Phillipe Pea * Bob the Tomato * Pa Grape * Junior Asparagus Supporting Cast * Scooter * Mr. Nezzer * Archibald Asparagus * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Madame Blueberry (character) * Mr. Lunt * Christophe Pea * Kyle Pea * Larry Pea * Cowboy Carrots with Light Blue Cowboy Hat and Light Green Cowboy Bandana * Fifi French Pea * Nate Pea * Rex Pea * Cowboy Carrots with Gray Cowboy Hat and Gray Cowboy Bandana * Ma Carrot with Green Hat and Green Clothing * Bill Pea * The Cow * Yoshi Pea * Cowboy Carrots with Green Cowboy Hat and Teal Blue Cowboy Bandana * Scallion 1 * Cowboy Carrots with Green Cowboy Hat and Beau Blue Cowboy Bandana * Ma Carrot with Blue Hat and Blue Clothing * Scallion 2 * Cowboy Carrots * Sheep * Cowboy Carrots with Gray Cowboy Hat and Light Green Cowboy Bandana * Scallion 3 * Ma Carrot * Citizens of Dodgeball City * Joe's Brothers * Ash * McPotipher * Jude * Reuben * Dan * Levi * Gad * Zeb * Izzy * Simeon * Natty Have We Got A Show For You: 10 Years of VeggieTales Tracklist # VeggieTales Theme Song # God Is Bigger # The Bunny Song (New & Improved) # The Hairbrush Song # I Can Be Your Friend # LarryBoy Theme Song # His Cheeseburger # Stuff-Mart Suite # Thankfulness Song # Endangered Love # Bushel And A Peck # My Day # Modern Major General # A Friend is a Friend # Joshua Fought The Battle Of Jericho # Message From The Lord # Second Chances # Jonah Was A Prophet # Belly of the Whale # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything # Belly Button # The Hairbrush Song (Japanese Dub) # Fair and Square # Credits Song # Hope's Song Big Idea should've released a VHS and DVD called "Happy 10 Years VeggieTales!" and it would contain Stories Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Rack, Shack and Benny Are You My Neighbor?. Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Madame Blueberry. King George and the Ducky Junior's Bedtime Songs The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!. VeggieTales Live! On Stage. Bob and Larry's Backyard Party, Junior's Playtime Songs, Josh and the Big Wall Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Very Silly Songs! The Ballad of Little Joe The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka. Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie.Credits An Easter Carol. Songs VeggieTales Theme Song God Is Bigger The Water Buffalo Song King Darius Suite Oh, No! What We Gonna Do? We've Got Some News, King Darius Fear Not, Daniel You Were In His Hand Good Morning George Think Of Me The Bunny Song Dance of the Cucumber I Tried to Be Patient Stand Up! Busy, Busy Love Your Neighbor The Hairbrush Song I Can Be Your Friend It's Laura's Fault It's Lenny's Fault Larry-Boy Songs I'm So Blue Stuff-Mart Suite Stuff Mart Rap His Cheeseburger The Thankfulness Song I Love My Duck I Must Have It Endangered Love There Once Was a Man The Selfish Song Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star Braham's Lullaby A Bushel and a Peck Close to You Are You Sleeping? My Day Thankfulness Song God is So Good God's Love Love Him in the Morning Corner of the World One in a Million Think Of Me All Through the Night Angels Will Keep Watch Auto-Tainment Theme Song There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea Zacchaeus Modern Major General You Are My Sunshine Barber of Seville Erie Canal My Day A Friend is a Friend Big Things Too The Promise Land Keep Walking The Water Buffalo Song The Lord Has Given VeggieTales Theme Song What Have We Learned Love My Lips What a Sight! Come Over to My House and Play Playtime Song Love My Lips Consider Yourself Boom Boom Ain't It Great to Be Crazy Rocka My Soul Here We Go Loopty Loo Howlin' Moon Look Olaf I Got a Funny Feelin' My Aunt Came Back Allelu, Allelu What Do You Do (With a Tired Veggie)? Friends Medley A Friend is a Friend Split-Tracks in Karaoke styles (16-30) The Promise Land The Song of the Cebú The Lord Has Given Keep Walking The Promise Land (reprise) Billy Joe McGuffrey Bald Bunny Steak and Shrimp The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (Slo Piratz) Message From The Lord It Cannot Be Second Chances (Anointed) Jonah Was A Prophet Belly of the Whale VeggieTales Theme Song I Can Be Your Friend Dance of the Cucumber Lagoon Song The Water Buffalo Song God is Bigger I Love My Lips Oh, No! Stand Up! Hairbrush Song The New and Improved Bunny song The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Endangered Love Dance of the Cucumber Larry's High Silk Hat The Water Buffalo Song The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps The Song of the Cebú His Cheeseburger Love My Lips The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything The Hairbrush Song Fair and Square Belly of the Whale Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie.Credits Song Another Easter Day 113 Years Ago You Didn't Listen Ebenezer Boids Hope's Song Category:Episodes Category:2003